Unfurled
by AnnRach
Summary: Rodney finds more Ancient technology for Carson to try, with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

Unfurled

by Ann Rach

Summary: Rodney finds more Ancient technology for Carson to try, with unexpected results.

A/N: Nods to two inspirations: Mice's most excellent "Red Lion Rampant" and my favorite Star Trek episode.

Chapter 1

The morning's soft light filtered in through the arching windows, casting a sparkling illumination throughout the room. Being high in one of the spires of Atlantis, the room offered an incredible view of city and the vast ocean. But despite the wonders of the setting, the exploration team had eyes only for the panels and recesses and buttons and switches and lights promising machines they had never seen before. The military escort had been the first in, sweeping the room with firm steps and sharp eyes. When they had determined the room was at least reasonably safe, Major Sheppard signaled the ok. The science team, which had been waiting impatiently outside the door, quickly entered, talking excitedly as they took in the room's wonders, acting all the world like puppies in a new home, figuratively and in some cases literally sticking their noses into anything and everything they could find.

Another motion from Sheppard and the military escort took up positions near the scientists, watchful for any overzealous poking that could trigger who knew what. He himself took the most challenging position, staying near McKay.

The man's quiet muttering as he analyzed and cataloged a particularly complex display panel, lulled Sheppard somewhat. He had learned long ago to filter out McKay's soliloquies, unless there was something in the tone that demanded his attention. Steps behind him caused him to look up and jerk around. The scientist stood there, smugly grinning with arms folded across his chest. "Good to see you so alert."

"Hey, someone's got to keep guard while you brains do your stuff. What'cha finding?"

"Not sure yet," Motioning to Sheppard, McKay moved back over to the display. Sheppard followed. "But it looks like it might be medically oriented. Some of the text and displays looked familiar, similar to what we found it that room Beckett turned into Voodoo Central."

Sheppard grinned at the description of the infirmary. "So what say we get the Doc down here. Let his folks help take a look."

"Great. A whole team of witch doctors." Distracted by one of his team calling his name, McKay scowled as he went to find out what was wrong. "Sure, whatever, call them. They'll be fumbling around worse that this lot. Just tell Beckett to bring me an extra power bar, will you?"

"Dr. McKay?" One of the junior scientists, Talib was his name, stood before what looked to be a door. It was conspicuous in its plainness. Only one rectangular panel decorated the area, near waist height at the frame. The young man was running his hands around the area for a switch or something to open the portal. "I can't get this door to open."

"Gene therapy didn't take, did it." McKay rolled his eyes, put upon that he had to stop what he was doing to be the one to activate Ancient technology. Him getting Beckett to it was one thing. But this was interference with real work. "Move over," he grumbled, shouldering the man aside.

A brief thought and...their only reward was a slight illumination in panel near the door. Though still dim, it was enough that they could see an etched design of swirling lines and stars. But the door itself stayed stubbornly closed, a barrier in front of them.

McKay frowned, ignoring the fact that Talib was struggling to hide a grin. So the door didn't like him. Big deal. The Ancient technology didn't hide its secrets from Rodney McKay, at least not for long. No way. Not a chance. He would figure this out.

"Hey McKay. What's up." Sheppard had sauntered over just in time to see McKay's lack of success. "Can't get it to work?"

The man's frown darkened into a scowl, but the threatening expression wasn't enough to sway Sheppard from temptation. Straightening to his full height and tilting his head up just a little, he stepped before the door. "Here. Let a true gene carrier try."

The door didn't budge, though the panel's interior illumination grew considerably. "Huh... must be broken."

"Yeah, right. I could have told you that." McKay snarked. "So, oh most powerful of gene carriers, just what do you suggest next?"

"Carson's on his way down, isn't he? Let him give it a go. Besides, if its already broken, not much he can do to break it."

"Oh, yeah. Like he'll love doing that." McKay paused, considering. "But it will be fun getting him to try."

"Elizabeth said it was nae an emergency, but why did ye need a full team of...oh my."

Sheppard and McKay turned as one to see Carson Beckett standing speechless, mouth slightly open and blue eyes wide as he took in the room before him. His team stood in a small clump behind their boss, likewise awestruck. A quick glance showed both the soldiers and the scientists grinning at the reaction of their medically inclined brethren.

The moment was spoiled when a crash reverberated through the room. Guns were instantly up and ready as the soldiers swept the room for the threat. The focus settled on one of the nurses.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, looking down at the med kit that had slipped from her fingers. "I dropped it."

The shock past, the movement of people and the chatter of voices resumed. "Carson, just the man I needed." McKay moved over, grabbing the arm of the still startled doctor and dragging him towards the door. "We think this room has some sort of medical purpose. We recognized some of the symbols from the other rooms found. But its got a few things we don't recognize...like this."

Carson was too been busy taking in the contents of the room as Rodney dragged him across it, mentally cataloging what the equipment might be. His team was spreading out behind him, talking excitedly with the scientists. So when McKay stopped, nearly ran into him. "Wha'?"

"This!" McKay gestured dramatically at the stubbornly closed portal.

Carson glanced briefly at where McKay was pointing, dismissed it as uninteresting and was again looking over his shoulder. "Carson!" the insistent tug on his jacket sleeve demanded his attention. He focused on the man in front of him; the highly educated, incredibly intelligent man standing in front of him and pouting like a petulant child. "Rodney." he responded in a patient yet long-suffering tone.

Looking to where the physicist was still stubbornly pointing, Beckett blinked. "Its a wall, Rodney. Ye brought me all this way for a wall?" Carson started to turn away, his attention again drifting to the promised wonders of the room. The firm grip on his sleeve prevented him from moving far and he sighed deeply. "Just what is it that ye want, man?"

"This look like anything to you?" Rodney was pointing at the panel.

"Naught but a dark window." Again he tried to move away. Again he was pulled back.

"Oh, come on Carson. Take a closer look. I can only get it to light up a little. Here you go," the panel brightened slightly. "Major Flyboy can light it up more. It sort of looks familiar, but I can't quite place it. I think it..." Rodney found himself firmly pushed aside, as Beckett moved forward to stare intently at the panel. He grinned at man's sudden shift in interest.

Beckett dropped to sit on his heels so he was eye level with the panel. Studying the symbols for a moment, he slowly raised his hand, lightly brushing the panel with his fingers.

"Oh."

The exclamation was so soft, McKay wasn't sure he heard it. But Beckett suddenly tensed. Under his hand, the panel's dim illumination flared then began blinking brightly. A moment later, the panel went dark and Beckett was falling backwards into an undignified heap. He sat there, stunned, staring at the offending part of the wall as the door next to him slid open.

"Damn, Carson. What did you do?" McKay was there. "You OK?"

"You ok?" Beckett mimicked, even as he took McKay's offered hand. "Rodney, I told you these Ancient thingys nae like me." He allowed himself to be pulled to feet, ignoring McKay's grin.

"Au contraire, mon docteur," replied McKay, peering into the chamber. "I think they like you very much."

"Cool." added Sheppard. He had wandered over and was peering around the both them to see what had been revealed.

A chair, a smaller version of the control chair, was the focal point of the a small chamber. Panels, more complex than even some of those in the control room, surrounded it.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Carson had taken one look at the chamber and began his retreat. Unfortunately, McKay blocked his path.

"Nope. You opened the door." McKay nudged Carson towards the chair. "You get to try the chair."

"Oh, no. Opening the door for you should be enough. You know I..."

"...break things like this." Beckett frowned as both Sheppard and McKay finished the sentence for him. In unison too.

"Yes, yes, we know that Carson." McKay added, patting him on the arm. "Try it anyway."

"No. You first."

"You, who will cut a person open with not a shred of hesitation, are afraid to sit in a chair?"

"Have you forgotten so quickly what happened the first time I sat in a chair? At your insistence it was."

"I haven't forgotten." Sheppard interjected.

"Of course I haven't." said McKay, muttering in a quick aside to Sheppard. "You are so not helping."

Seeing the stubbornness raging in Beckett's body language, McKay lightened up. "All right. All right. I'll go first. I do have the gene after all."

"Of course you do, Rodney. Why do you think I worked so hard on the gene therapy? I don't know why you keep asking me to work the thingys."

"Because it's fun? Because I'm the one who's got to analyze the results?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, McKay sat in the chair. But like the door, the only response was a faint glow. After a moment, McKay scowled and levered himself out of the chair. "Your turn Major Hotshot."

As with the panel, the chair responded more readily to Sheppard, but only with a brighter glow. Sheppard got up, not too surprised at the results. "McKay huffed and I puffed. That leaves you, Doc." He swept a bow from Beckett's direction to the chair. "Time to blow the chair down, Doc."

Grimacing, Carson reluctantly sat in the chair, the "I told you so" already on his lips even as his hands touched the arm rests. He froze as the chair, and the entire chamber flared to life around him. Glancing down in surprise, he looked up to meet McKay's equally surprised expression. "Rodn..."

One moment is wasn't there, the next it was: a shimmering opaque pillar of energy reaching from the floor to the ceiling. It surrounded the chair, hiding it and its occupant, cutting off whatever else Beckett was going to say. At the same time, the numerous panels covering the chamber's walls also came to life. The displays were changing rapidly in a frenetic reflection of some hidden activity.

"What the...? Carson!" Rodney stared in disbelief at what was before him. He had watched the doctor sit in the chair, as surprised as Carson was when everything came to life. Beckett had started to say something, then he was gone, hidden behind the wall of whatever that had suddenly appeared. The shock of the moment passing, he threw himself against the pillar, Sheppard beside him as they tried to break through. "Carson!" Sliding harmlessly off, he ran around the field, frantically searching for a way in. Panic growing as he found none, he stuck his head out the chamber. "Zelenka! Get in here!"

Alerted by the noise, others came running. "What now, McKay. You break something...Ach Boze! What is that?" Zelenka skidded to a halt, pushing his glasses higher on his nose as he looked at the shimmering pillar before him.

"I don't know, damn it." Rodney had moved over to a wall, his nose almost against the panels has he looked at them, seeking some clue to the chair's function. "Beckett's caught inside. Get your ass over here and help me get him out." All humor gone, Zelenka joined McKay in the frantic search.

After watching a moment, Sheppard stepped out of the chamber, knowing there was nothing he could do to directly help. Using one hand to gesture the gawkers back, he thumbed his radio on. "Elizabeth," For a moment, he watched the shimmering field imprisoning one of his friends. "We've got a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ten minutes had passed with Rodney and Zelenka frantically working to figure out just what was that pillar of power and how to make it go away, preferably peacefully. More than once, when the frustration had gotten the better of him, McKay had slammed his hand against a panel. Sheppard had half expected Zelenka to chide McKay for his outburst, remind him that he might break something like his hand...or even worse... the one panel that might give them the clues they needed. Instead, Radek had merely placed a hand on McKay's shoulder, turning him away from the source of his frustration. They would talk intently for a moment. Then McKay would nod and they'd be back at work.

Engrossed as he was by the drama in the chamber, Sheppard looked over when he heard the outer door open. Weir led the charge, Dr. Chandrapurna right behind her steering a gurney. Sheppard flinched at the amount of equipment loaded on top, hoping it wouldn't be needed. "In there, Doc." he said, tilting his head to indicate direction. "No luck yet getting him out."

Weir moved over by Sheppard, her eyes on the chamber. "What the hell happened, John? Carson's in that? Is he ok?"

"No idea, Elizabeth. Can't see or hear anything inside. McKay and Zelenka haven't found anything. We still don't know what that thing is or what it's done to or with Beckett." He held up a block of grey. "the Life sign detector doesn't help either."

Ten more minutes passed as the scientists struggled to make sense of what had happened. Of the medical team who had initially arrived with Beckett, Chandrapurna had sent away most of them away, saying he needed them back at the infirmary to be ready for whatever resulted. Weir sent many of the scientists on their way, too. The crowd gone, the tension in the room lightened ever so slightly.

Then just as suddenly as the column appeared, it was gone. Hearing the change in the ambient noise, McKay spun around, seeing Beckett still sitting in the chair. Blue eyes wide in shock, the doctor blinked, looking around. "Rodney?" his voice was barely a squeak. McKay rushed over, his hands firm on Beckett's arms. "Carson, you ok?" Carson clutched at him, trying vainly to get up and out of the chair. "No. No. Stay still, Carson. Let Chandrapurna check you out."

"No...Out. Not hurt." Beckett shook his head, still struggling to get up. "Out. Now."

"Jeez, you're worse than the Major. Ok, ok." A quick nod from Chandrapurna confirmed he probably wasn't about to do something that would really hurt Carson. Shifting his grip, McKay levered Beckett to his feet. He steadied the man as he stumbled and sagged, unable to find his balance on legs refusing to provide support. Then Sheppard and Weir were there, along with Chandrapurna and the nurse. McKay saw the panic growing in Beckett's face at the numerous hands reaching for him. The man tried try to pull away, beginning to fight, though much too weakly. He just held Beckett, easing him down as he sank trembling to the floor.

His relief at seeing Beckett free of the pillar of mystery had rapidly turned to growing concern. Beckett's wide eyed stare frightened him, the man didn't seem to be focusing, wasn't really sure where he was. McKay placed a gentle hand on Carson's chin. "Carson, look at me." Even as he tried to reassure Beckett, McKay was shifting his body, placing himself between Beckett and the others, waving them not to get too close. "Its ok, Carson. Whatever it was is gone. Just let Anand help you, ok?"

He was mollified when he saw Beckett blink and finally meet his eyes. "Rodney, wha' happ'nd?" The blue eyes shifted. "Anand? Why 're you here?" he asked as Chandrapurna crouched next to him.

"Trying to keep an eye on you, Dr. Beckett." Chandrapurna gently reached for Beckett when it looked like the man had calmed. "Do you know you can be almost as much trouble as Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard?"

"No 'm not," Beckett batted irritably at Chandrapurna, trying to pull his arm free as his staff doctor tried to take a pulse. "Not my fault. Ancients don't like me."

"I could see that." Repeating McKay's earlier action, he placed his hand along Beckett's face, forcing the man's gaze to him. "Come on, Carson. Stop fighting me. You know I have to do this."

"Oh, aye, Anand." Beckett relaxed, allowing Chandrapurna to work. Weary, he let his head fall back to rest against the wall, his eyes closing. "G' ahead."

"No, no sleep yet. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, don't hurt," the response was a tired mumble. "'M tired."

"You can rest soon. Can you tell me what happened?"

One blue eye slightly opened to glare at the doctor. "Had to sit in th' chair."

Out of the corner of his eye, Chandrapurna saw McKay roll his eyes. "Good. And?"

"Bright light." Beckett waved his free arm loosely, eye closing again. "Buzzy thing in my head."

That wasn't so good. Chandrapurna kept his tone casual, "Tell me about the 'buzzy thing,' Carson."

"Just buzzy. Noisy. Wouldn't stop. Didn' hurt. 'M tired."

"Let's get you to the infirmary then," Though Chandrapurna was satisfied there was no immediate danger, Beckett's words concerned him. The man was beginning to list to one side, his limbs going limp as he gradually lost awareness. "You can rest there," he patted Beckett's cheek. "Come on Carson.

At Chandrapurna's gesture, McKay and Sheppard reached out to help lift Beckett onto the gurney. To their surprise, Beckett flinched and pulled back, slapping at their hands. "Don't touch me!" Satisfied they had backed off, the Scot reached blindly for the gurney, steered gently by Sheppard using only one hand and a light touch.

Finding the platform, he lowered himself down and stretched out "Buzzy..." he whispered, his voice soft as his breathing evened out.

Chandrapurna shifted Beckett so the man was on his back then ran another quick check of vitals. "You'll get my report in the infirmary," he said to Weir, even as they were whisking the gurney out the door.

"Just what the hell happened?" Sheppard asked the question all of them were thinking.

"He's resting,"

Sheppard, Weir and McKay came to their feet as Chandrapurna entered the waiting area. Motioning them to sit, he took an empty chair for himself. "Other than some signs of exhaustion, we can't find anything wrong. He was a little combative when we first got here, but no more so than usual whenever he's a patient. Right now, I attribute that to what he's gone through. We've lightly sedated him to ensure he gets some rest. We'll assess him more when he wakes. "

"Did he say anything more about what happened?" Weir asked.

"If you mean that 'buzzy thing' he mentioned, no. I'm afraid not. But that's something that concerns me as well. Thus the further tests when we wakes. I know this is brief, but there's not much else to tell you right now." Chandrapurna stood, nodding respectfully at Weir, "So if you'll please excuse me, ma'am, I need to get back to work. With Dr. Beckett down..."

"...you're acting CMO. Of course." Weir stood.

McKay stood as well. "Can we see Carson?" He had been more concerned than usual since Beckett and the pillar, feeling somewhat responsible for what had happened. He had been the one to goad the man into the chair. We both did, had been Sheppard's response when he realized McKay was beating himself up. There's always risk associated with Atlantis. We know that. Even Carson knows that, almost more so cause he's a doctor.

"One of you at a time would be fine. No more, given his earlier reactions to too many people."

Weir smiled as McKay turned towards her, his body language clearly stating 'Well, what are you waiting for? Of course I'm first!'

"We understand, Doctor. Dr. McKay..."

"Thank you," sketching a quick nod, McKay was through the doors.

"Will you wait here, Dr. Weir?" Chandrapurna asked, "Or shall I call you when there's change?"

"Call me, please. I need to get back to the control room. Plenty of work myself."

"I'll stay," Sheppard said, stretching out in the chair and making himself comfortable. "Not very often I get to enjoy your fine accommodations from this side of the bed. Not that I want to be here, I mean."

Chandrapurna smiled at that. "I understand, Major. No offense. Please make yourself comfortable. You already know where everything is."

"Yep," Sheppard gestured at a cabinet in the corner. "It was thoughtful of Carson to create a stash here just for us."

"And I know Dr. Beckett had the staff refresh that stash only a few days ago. Still, do holler if you need anything.

"You're sure he'll be ok?" Sheppard asked, suddenly serious.

Chandrapurna nodded. "As sure as I can be. You know we'll keep a close eye on him."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the character of Chandrapurna is Mice's and used with permission

Chapter 3

Give it time they told him.

Give it time? It had already been five long days since Rodney had talked him into sitting in the damn chair. Five days and he was still on light duty. And that was after two days of not being allowed to do anything. Who would have thought that living in another galaxy could be boring, but somehow it managed.

Truth be told, though, Beckett knew he wasn't ready to return to full duty. He felt jumpy, always too on edge. And he wasn't bloody sure why. Neither was Chandrapurna. The doctor had said all his tests had come back fine. Even his chats over tea with Kate Heightmeyer had gone well. He was eating well and sleeping reasonably well. He was even back up to his usual workout routine in the gym. But something was still off. So the three of them agreed Beckett would take it easy for the time being, Carson being oblivious to how his easy acquiescence worried both his colleagues.

Beckett made a mental note to ask McKay if this was some sort of undefined universal constant, that doctors made the worst patients. Although given the extent to which McKay would gripe and moan, at least one corollary would also have to be defined regarding physicists. McKay's Law. He smiled at the thought.

He had been spending most of his time in his lab. It was quiet there, with few interruptions. Today, though, he was back in the infirmary. No teams were off world at the moment, so the infirmary was on light staffing. Chandrapurna was probably still sleeping, having been on the mid-shift. Biro and another doctor were on the mainland doing a clinic for the Athosians. For now, that left Beckett. He knew two of the nurses were near by to keep an eye on him, and he found their watchfulness acceptable. They weren't hovering, they knew him too well for that. They just stayed close enough so he could call for their help if needed.

So it was almost with a sense of relief when Montoya, one of the multi-purpose technicians, came limping in. Supporting most of his weight was another one of the technicians, Sigursson, the name was. Beckett gestured at a treatment table and the two limped over. "Thank you," Beckett said to Sigursson. "You'll wait?" With a nod, the man headed to the waiting area as Beckett shifted his attention to his patient.

"Well, lad, what happened?"

"We were trying to fix one of the equipment racks. It kinda fixed me instead."

"That it did," Taking a quick look at the torn cloth and the bloody thigh, Beckett sighed. "I'm going to need to get at that. Looks like either you take your pants off, lad, or I cut them off. Which will it be?"

"I don't have that much in the way of extra clothes, sir." smiling ruefully, Montoya added "and I don't need another pair of cut-offs"

"Off with them, then." Deftly, Beckett reached down and undid Montoya's shoes, gently sliding them and the socks off. "Can you get the rest or do you need help?" As Montoya indicated he could undress by himself, Beckett pulled the privacy screen around the bed and began gathering supplies. A few moments later, he came back around, hooking a stool with his foot and pulling it over to the bed. Montoya was stretched out, the gash in his thigh still oozing blood. His face was a little pale and had one arm covering his eyes so he didn't have to look.

"You doing all right?"

Eyes still covered, Montoya nodded. "It just hurts a bit. Don't like the look of blood. Especially my own."

"Red's not my favorite color either," Carson set down the gauze and other supplies. "Just a few stitches, but you'll be fine." He draped a light blanket over the technician for modesty and warmth. Then taking up a cloth and saline to cleaning the wound, Beckett grasped the leg.

And gasped, nearly falling off the stool as he felt pain stabbing through his own thigh.

"Doc?" Montoya had heard the sharp intake of breath. "You ok?"

Beckett stumbled to his feet. The searing pain faded to a dull ache as he broke contact, but the shock remained. "Aye, lad, I'm fine. Just a cramp. I forgot a few supplies. Be right back."

Staggering out, he fell against a cabinet, leaning on it heavily for support. A Dhia! I felt that! The pain faded more as he fought for calm, trying to force his breathing to a deep, slow rhythm.

"Doc? You sure you're ok?" Montoya's worried voice came from behind the curtain.

"Aye, lad. Nae but a twinge. They've had me sitting too much," Grabbing an extra bottle of saline, he returned to Montoya. This time when he touched the man, the flaring pain was not such a surprise.

Beckett let his training take over as he tended his patient. Methodically he cleaned the wound, assessing the depth of the cut and the amount of damage. Not too bad, he thought. Numb the area, help hold the torn flesh together, and the body would heal itself, muscle and skin and veins knitting themselves whole again, part of the miracle that was life.

"Are you done already?"

Startled from his thoughts, Beckett looked up. "Pardon?"

"I didn't even fell a needle or sting and the pain's gone. You're done already?"

Confused, Beckett shook his head. "No, I haven't even..." Carson looked at the tray where the local anesthetic still rested then looked back at the leg. His brow furrowed as he saw the wound had closed. The area was still red and a little swollen, but new skin already forming.

A moment, then he realized the pain in his own leg was gone.

Thoughts racing, he placed a few layers of gauze over the wound and taped it down. "You must have dozed off while I was working," he said, feigning normality. "It wasn't as bad as I first thought, didn't need stitches after all."

Finished bandaging, he smiled reassuringly at the young man. "Just keep the area covered and stay off the leg as much as you can for the next few days. I think it will heal before you know it."

A few minutes later and Montoya was dressed. Beckett escorted him out, watching as he was greeted by Sigursson, the two technicians talking animatedly for a moment. Then Montoya was waving goodbye as he walked out, not even limping. Beckett sighed, dropping the clipboard he had been holding to make himself look busy. He hadn't wanted the man to linger.

"Marie?" he called to the duty nurse, "Be a love and ask Anand to come in early? I need to talk with him. Kate too."

The next morning had dawned when Weir quietly entered the lab. The source of her concern was right where she expected him to be, sitting in front of his laptop. His left hand held a mug of tea, his right was was pushing the mouse around, occasionally tapping a few keys.

She watched him.

At first glance, all looked normal. But she could see the circles under his eyes and the thicker than usual scruff of whiskers. And his hair definitely looked more like Major Sheppard's. On a bad day.

She was worried. Carson Beckett was a man being worn down by the trials of the last several days and changes she couldn't begin to imagine.

"Elizabeth."

The soft voice broke her from her reverie. She blinked, a little started to find Beckett's eyes focused on her.

"Carson." At his slight nod, she joined him at the table, though on the opposite side. "I just finished talking with Drs. Heightmeyer and Chandrapurna."

Setting his mug on the table, he tapped the keys to save whatever he had been working on, then leaned back into the chair. "You did, then. Good. I had asked they speak with you first."

"I also talked with Dr. McKay," she held up a calming hand as Beckett started to react. "I only asked him how things were going in analyzing the new chair. He said he and Radek had not yet been able to decipher anything."

"Not too surprising," shrugged Carson. "It all seems to be rather...complex."

"And he still sounded rather put upon that no one else has been able to get more than a decent glow of that room; nothing like you did." Weir had been moving around the table as they talked, gradually shifting closer to Beckett in a way that was less threatening then just invading his space. She saw him watching her and was relieved to see he his slight smile as he recognized her maneuvering. Good. "So is it true, what Kate tells me"  
"Aye." His blue eyes still locked with her brown, then Carson looked down. "It seems my experience with the chair wasn't so harmless. Anand, Kate and I have run through what tests we can think of, made up a few of our own. This seems to be real."

"It's incredible. We knew their technology was advanced. We've seen so much and learned so much. But to do this?"

Beckett shrugged, hearing her growing enthusiasm but unable to match it.

Weir saw his lack of reaction and sobered instantly, "Carson, I'm sorry. How are you doing?"

"Not too bad as long as I don't think about it," Carson gave a small, sad laugh without humor.

"Carson?"

"Ever since I knew I wanted to be a doctor, I've always imagined what it would be like to heal with a touch," Meeting her eyes again, he held out his hands. "Now I know. I healed Montoya. No drugs, no machines, no magik wands. Just me." Sighing, he asked, "Elizabeth, how do I deal with this?"

She started to reach for his hands, intending to offer comfort. But she stopped, not knowing how he would react.

He realized what she was thinking and was the one to close the gap. His hands were warm as they enclosed hers. "Its ok."

She tightened her grip. "You're not alone in this, Carson. You have friends here. We'll help you."

"I know. It's just...I'm scared and excited and confused and I really don't know what to do. Its all so much."

"We'll figure that out, one step at a time. Lots of smart brains around here to help, once they know."

"Lovely," Beckett grimaced at the thought. "So you're sayin' its time to tell them, then?"

Her grip on his hands was still firm. Confident. "It is. John and Rodney at least." Then an impish grin lit her face, and Carson felt his mood lift just a little, wondering had been her thought. "You realize Rodney's going to be insanely jealous, don't you?"

That brought a smile to Beckett's face. "Aye, he will at that." His smile grew wider, "Almost makes this worthwhile."

Weir had called the meeting for later that day, insisting Beckett first get some lunch and fresh air. With Beckett's permission, she had already told Sheppard and McKay the gist of what was going on, hoping that it would make the session easier on Beckett. She was right. Sort of.

"So, Carson," McKay started, not wasting time with any greetings or idle chitchat. "Elizabeth tells us that chair did a number on you."

"Aye, Rodney. It was all your fault and thank you for putting it so tactfully," Beckett said somewhat crossly. Not five seconds into this and already he was feeling on the defensive.

"Well it did, didn't it? She said you can heal with a touch? This goes so far beyond anything we've found with the ancient technology! So show us how it works."

"You're not injured, Rodney."

"Actually, yes I am." McKay held out his hand, which Beckett now realized had been tucked against McKay's chest. From where he was sitting, Beckett could see the wrist didn't look quite right.

"Rodney!" Dismayed, Beckett stood and moved around table to his patient.

"Rodney," Weir's tone was defiantly a warning.

"Hey," McKay looked offended as only he could. "Despite what you may think, I actually did not purposefully do this just so I could get a demo of Carson's new super powers."

"Rodney," now Beckett's voice held the warning.

"Carson," responded McKay in a similar tone. "Dr. Kusanagi left a container where it shouldn't have been. I tripped over the damned thing. Spilled water everywhere. Then I slipped. Thus said injury."

"I can vouch for that, Doc," Sheppard added. "It was quite impressive, the way he tried not to fall. Very dramatic. Arms flailing and all. He should have taken up ballet or maybe break dancing."

"Funny, Major. Next time you want to help?" McKay glared, "Don't."

"I ought to call Biro up here. Let her deal with you. Or just let you suffer."

"Not fair, Carson. You can't do that," McKay protested, cradling his injured hand. The movement had caused the pain to flare. "It hurts. Really."

Beckett's stance softened, and he moved to take the injured limb, "As much as I might want to when you do something this daft, No, I can't."

"Carson..." Weir gently reached out a hand.

Beckett paused, looking into her concerned eyes. "It's all right, luv. This one shan't be too bad, I think." A small smile touched his face, but not really reaching his eyes. "Besides, it will help them understand."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at that. There was at least a little something more going on then they had been told about.

The nuance went right past McKay. He was bouncing on his feet, though whether in renewed pain or excitement it was hard to say. "This is so cool. I mean, if there's a chair that turns Carson into super doctor," Though his mouth was running at full tilt, McKay was watching with rapt attention as Beckett took his arm. This was going to be so amazing. "There must be one somewhere that'll turn me into...more smart than I already am...if that's possible. So work your voodoo. And it really is voodoo now, isn't it Carson?"

He looked up to Beckett's face for confirmation and was startled to see pain briefly reflected there. "Carson?" Suddenly McKay had his own suspicions. This wasn't quite so much fun any more and he tried to pull his hand free. Beckett held him firm, too experienced with recalcitrant patients. "Carson, what's wrong?"

"Stay quiet, would you Rodney? You're not helping."

Doing as he was told, McKay stood still, amazed as he felt a warmth infuse his hand and wrist, replacing the nagging pain. Another moment, then Beckett released his hand. "There you go, I think. Not too bad. Nothing was broken."

"Carson, I..."

"Yes, Rodney?"

"She wasn't joking. You really can heal."

"Aye."

"But your face, what I saw. It hurts you?"

"Aye."

"I don't understand."

"You didn't ask." McKay blinked at the slight rebuke.

Beckett stepped back, placing a protective distance between himself and the others. "As Elizabeth told you, that chair did something to me. I can heal by touch. Anand, Kate and I ran a few trials to confirm," He rubbed his face tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose before threading his fingers through his dark hair. "Best we understand, I just know what's wrong," Then he shook his head. "That's not quite right. I do know what's wrong, I'm a doctor after all."

"Carson," McKay looked like he was ready to interrupt.

"Rodney, please. Let me just tell this," He looked at his friend, pleading for his understanding. "But I don't just know what's wrong...I feel what's wrong. And I can make it right."

McKay and Sheppard stood rapt as they listened to Carson. Weir was nearby, a sheltering presence.

"Fortunately, this...ability... doesn't work on every little scrape. There's something of a lower threshold. Otherwise, I'd know how someone felt every time I touched them." Beckett shuddered and paled. "I wouldn't be able to touch anyone. I couldn't live like that."

"So what are you... I mean, what now?"

"Next? Tests. Many more tests with Anand and Kate. We're trying to identify the extent of my...new talent." Beckett looked at them earnestly, and just a bit fearfully. "I'd appreciate you keeping this quiet. I'm just not ready for the whole base to know."

"Of course, Doc." McKay and Sheppard immediately nodded their agreement.

"Rodney," Weir stepped in. "We'd also appreciate the help of you and Dr. Zelenka. I know you've already done a fair bit of analysis on the chair and you've shared your reports with Dr. Chandrapurna. But now we'd like that part of the effort to be more joint between the sciences and medical."

"Of course. Whatever you need. God, Carson, whatever I can do to help." McKay started to reach for Beckett, wanting to offer comfort in some way. But he stopped, unsure what the contact would do.

Beckett's eyes clouded as he saw the hesitation. He felt a sudden need to be away. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm a wee bit tired, and Anand will have be having my hide if I don't rest. Rodney, I'll talk with you tomorrow? We'll be needin' your help with the tests."

Sheppard lightly touched Beckett's arm as he started to leave. He felt reassured when the man didn't flinch, but actually looked at him gratefully. "Let us know what you need, Carson."

Another light touch and McKay was there, too. "We'll get this figured out, Carson."

Beckett nodded without conviction. "Thanks. I'll... I'll see you later."

They watched, concerned, as Beckett left.

"Gem."

"What?" McKay looked at Sheppard, not understanding the non sequitur.

"Gem," Sheppard repeated. "This is like that episode of Star Trek where they run into a woman who can heal by touch."

"So you're comparing him to Dr. McCoy again. That helps how? What are we going to do?"

Weir joined them. "I've already scheduled a meeting for tomorrow with Chandrapurna and Heightmeyer," she said. "Carson, too. We'll see if we can figure out how to understand what's happened. And what Carson will need."

"Yeah. And we'll have to start calling him Bones, at least until he learns this is real life and not TV."

fini

A/N: And so ends the first part of the story; constructive criticsm is most welcome. Two more parts are in the works, my muse, the fates and Murphy willing.


End file.
